


Must Have Been the Pudding

by PanicFOB (ReallySmartLadyMarieCurie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-04-19 05:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallySmartLadyMarieCurie/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: A bout of stomach sickness has both you and Sirius thinking you got food poisoning from Christmas dinner the previous day.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 93





	Must Have Been the Pudding

It started early this morning, after Sirius’ alarm had gone off for his auror shift. You’d been half asleep as he pulled his robes on and kissed you goodbye, but as the swishing of the floo sounded, your stomach turned in a weird way. You tried to will it away, to doze off and get a couple more hours of sleep, but the nausea grew more intense until you were running for the loo.

And you spent nearly the entire day there, hurling your guts up, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on your forehead. Throat aching and lips parched. You’d pulled your hair into a tight bun at the top of your head to keep it out of your face.

No food stayed down. You barely managed some water at different intervals. To make matters worse, you couldn’t find a single potion in the cupboard for stomach sickness, and there was no way you could manage a trip to Diagon Alley to get some. Finally, you brought a fluffy pillow into the bathroom and lay hopelessly on the somewhat cushioned rug, staring up at the ceiling for hours with a look of distress in your eyes.

When the fireplace swooshed once again, it was music to your ears.

“Y/N, love? You home?” Sirius’ voice called down the hallway of your shared flat.

“In the loo,” you called back, but your voice was so feeble that you weren’t sure if he could hear you.

But he appeared in the bathroom doorway soon after. He immediately grew concerned and leaned down to caress your sweaty cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve got a stomach bug or something, and we didn’t have any potion for it. I’ve been puking all day long.”

You watched the tiniest twitch of his nose in disgust, but he didn’t pull away from your less than flattering state. He ran his fingers over your forehead and through your hair. “You probably got food poisoning from Christmas dinner yesterday. I’d bet ten galleons it was that horrid Figgy Pudding that James’ mum made.”

You gave him a light slap on the arm. “Don’t be rude.”

“It’s not rude if I don’t say it to her face, love. Even James was spitting it back out in his napkin.”

“Regardless, there’s no way to tell exactly what caused it, but I’d sure be grateful if you made a trip to the potion store soon.”

He leaned down further and kissed the tip of your nose. “Of course, love. I’ll go now, and then I’ll stop by that bistro and get you some soup as well.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to eat it, Sirius.”

“Maybe not, but you need to try to get something down.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll try the soup.”

“That’s my witch. I’ll be back shortly,” he said before apparating away straight out of the bathroom.

Another short session glued to the toilet later, Sirius had returned and quickly pulled the cork from the potion bottle before pouring it down your throat. You felt the effects start to take place instantly, and a tinge of hunger appeared in your stomach for the first time all day. Your doting husband helped you off the floor and led you to the couch where he covered you with a soft blanket and handed you a bowl of warm soup.

He took care of you all evening, making sure you were well hydrated, lighting the fireplace to keep you warm, rubbing your feet for no reason other than wanting you to relax. You asked him about his day, and then you finally fell back asleep to the soft lulls of his lovely voice telling you the things he’d gotten up to with James at the Ministry today.

***  
You heard Sirius’ alarm going off from the bedroom, and you quickly realized you’d slept the entire night on the couch. Instantly, that same terrible feeling emerged in your stomach and you leaped up and dashed for the loo once more.

Sirius heard your hurried footsteps and panicked breaths, and he followed you into the bathroom still wearing only his underpants. He pulled your hair away from your face as you leaned over the toilet, and he rubbed soothing circles across your back. “Good thing I bought that potion in bulk. Looks like it might take you a few days to get over this bug, love.”

He left you for only a moment as he went off to find the potion in the kitchen, and then you were drinking it again, and feeling that sweet relief.

This routine repeated for four more days before Sirius insisted you go see a healer.

You made the trip to Saint Mungo’s while your husband was at work. They ran a few harmless tests before coming to an easy conclusion of what the problem was. You swallowed thickly and returned home with a bunch of pamphlets in hand.

***  
You still had two hours before Sirius would be back, so you floo called Lily and vented through a slight panic attack to her. She smiled, gave supportive and encouraging words, and helped you figure out the best way to get the news across to Sirius. She was delighted for you, you could tell, but this was something that you and Sirius hadn’t even bothered to discuss yet. You’d only been married a year and a half; how would he take such an upheaval to your normal daily lives?

When he came through the floo this time, you were waiting for him on the couch, nervously sipping a cup of tea.

“What’d the healers’ say, love?” was the first thing out of his mouth when he saw you.

“Turns out, it wasn’t Mrs. Potter’s Figgy Pudding after all, Sirius.”

“Oh? What was it then?”

You waited for him to sit down next to you, felt the words catch for a moment as he sat your tea down on the end table and pulled you into his lap.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay, Y/N?” His voice was more urgent this time. You really needed to say something before his worrying got a little out of hand.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m okay…. I’m…. Sirius, I’m pregnant.”

He leaned his forehead against yours and a smile crept onto his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure what to think about it.”

“Well, whatever you want to do, I’m supportive. But you should know that I think you’d be an amazing mother, and I would love to have a little family with you.”

“I think I might would love that too.”

He kissed you tenderly with thoughts of something so special shared between you on both of your minds.


End file.
